halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xar 'Mantakree
{|style="width:100%; |valign="top" style="padding:10px;" class="taradia"| Xar 'Mantakree (May?, 2521—July 16th, 2598), known colloquially as the Seeker, was a Sangheili soldier for the Grand Imperial Army and later a field officer and Ma'oruko for the reborn Covenant Empire. In his latter years, he would notably serve as the first Thane of R'Banum, a small sector in Covenant space comprising three planetary systems and more than a billion denizens. Despite the majority of his species' defection from the Covenant during and after the Great Schism, Xar was one of the few to retain utter loyalty to the Loyalist remnant. It should be noted, though, that his personal belief in the Great Journey was skeptical at best; however, he believed the hope it brought would be best for the common populace. As such, he preached its values and actively "sought" its rewards. Biography From what historians have learned through various sources, both primary and secondhand, it can be assumed that 'Mantakree lived an illustrious, eventful, and likely happy life, despite various happenings that may have suggested otherwise. His story, when compared to tales of other Sangheili in a similar situation, seems to be somewhat usual. However, as much of the inner workings within Sangheili society, ideology, and lifestyle are still not understood, this cannot be confirmed, per se. Early Life Xar was born on an unconfirmed date on the remote colony world of Myriadica; he had an older sister, Straea, and an eldest brother, Karvu, in addition to parents Iroh, his father, and Taea. His homeworld would be considered a backwater world in colloquial UNSC terms; it had not a population greater than forty thousand, most of which being exiles or travellers, yet a select few came as prospectors for valuable mineral deposits. His family had actually migrated for both causes, in a way; they had left their clan behind after blind rumors of adultery plagued the reputation of Xar's father, forcing them to move away before action was taken. Once on the planet, they settled in the second largest village of Lustacea, a corporate-dominated settlement boasting a substantial private military intended to fend off the ferocious local fauna such as the Garu Garu. During his years as a young child, Xar studied at the privately operated Lustacea Academy of Scientific Arts, a preparatory school of sorts that taught pupils through the Sangheili equivalent of the seventh or eighth grade. Courses offered there included arithmetic, language and literature, science, physical education, and history (albeit "modestly" revised). Following this, he would travel, with his uncle as an accompanying escort, to the nearby and much more developed colony known as Third Harmony. There, he attended the Madévan School of Strategic Advancement, an exalted establishment for the education hopeful warriors. During the seven semesters he spent at Madévan, Xar would truly begin to develop into a warrior mindset and physique; an extensive training regimen correlated with academics and helped to usher in Xar's adulthood. During this time, however, he also began his private studying and examination of various cases of heresy and illegal literature attempting to dethrone the concept of the Great Journey. This interest was largely sparked by his uncle, who was a an ex-soldier that also questioned the Covenant's founding religion. Xar graduated, along with a class of five hundred others, in the year 2534. While his academics were not worth rewarding, to say the least, he received the Constance, an award in the form of an elegant of a small buckler shield, for his brilliance in combat situations. Conscription After a well deserved two-and-a-half months of rest time with family on Myriadica, Xar was conscripted into the Imperial Army and was taken back to Third Harmony, where training began the moment the recruits touched the ground. The class, which consisted of around two thousand cadets, was painstakingly broken by their instructors on the second day after a twenty-kilometer exposition comprising equal amounts of running and swimming. Xar was somewhat shocked that he was in the fastest quarter; he had always assumed he was only lucky at Madévan. His first true test would be encountered some ten weeks afterward. He now matured into a warrior, almost fully prepared for battle. A traditional, final test for cadets is a challenged nicknamed the gauntlet. Teams of four trainees, each member armed with a single metal spear, must venture into a forest before identifying, tracking, and killing as many as sixty criminal Unggoy, the bulk of which were routers, armed with basic plasma weaponry. Xar's team unsurprisingly performed at a near-flawless level, which was expected from the teams. While none of them were named leader, Xar efficiently directed his peer in multiple flanking and blitz maneuvers. First Blood Upon completion of training, Xar was shipped out to the "frontlines" of the War of Vain Attrition, known then as the Final Crusade. He was assigned a base position aboard the Conspicuous Traverser; at less than a decade in age, it was considered a relatively new vessel of the fleet. It was organized into a "fast" task force, which consisted of two destroyers and itself, the flagship. They were promptly deployed to the planet known simply as 154-29 (UNSC designation Arborea). Upon arrival in mid-2535, it was discovered that any potential artifacts of Forerunner origin had been hidden or destroyed, in addition to a modest portion of the Human populace. The planet still boasted a modest orbital force of nearly twenty ships, none greater than half a kilometer in size. The task force quickly overwhelmed this defense group with its powerful directed energy arsenal. Before the frail security fleet was completely shattered, though, the Traverser had already begun to flood the assumed capital city with hundreds of preliminary assault troops while simultaneously disabling the three space tethers within the vicinity of the vessel. During this time, Xar only waited in the grav-bay, anxious to see true Human life for the first time (he had seen their planets and warriors before, though it was widely known that most pictures and videos were exaggerated and/or modified). As he prepared to man the turret of a Shadow transport designated Scout 195, however, the cruiser was rocked by an external force. Little did the occupants of the massive bay know, a ground-based mass driver cannon slammed a "crude" projectile into the Traverser's port side, disemboweling a modest portion of two modular sections. Just as the pod that sustained the greatest damage was jettisoned, Xar's Shadow began its descent to the surface alongside an accompaniment of two Ghost RAVs, four Sangheili enlistees, and more than twenty Unggoy. As they reached the midpoint of the drop, however, a team of Human marksmen began a hail of sustained fire on the assault team. They effectively killed one of the Ghost pilots as well as a handful of Unggoy before they were concealed behind the high-rise buildings. Once ground-side, the Shadow transport, which carried a combat team of Sangheili and Unggoy, swooped into a narrow access road to avoid ambush fire by the crafty Human remnants; a mentally overwhelmed unleashed an inefficient flurry of fire behind the vehicle, a hesitation which drew a light reprimand from the pilot. It was too late, though, as a Scorpion tank had caught wind of this potentially fatal mistake and began pursuing Scout 195. The behemoth, tracked vehicle's first shot from its primary gun missed and smashed into an adjacent building, spewing debris over the Shadow. As Xar began to fire back, one of the Sangheili on the troop rack snatched a fuel rod gun from an Unggoy and fired a powerful volley at the Scorpion, incapacitating its main gun and auto-cannon. Just as they exited back to the main roadway, the vehicle was ambushed by a UNSC heavy weapons team, which incapacitated the pilot and disabled the forward repulsors, forcing Xar to jump from the wreckage and find cover. He armed himself with a repeater and took cover in a building. As he swept the ground floor, a lone Human soldier stabbed Xar in the back with a blade, though before the small sentient could make another move, he turned and smashed its face in with his elbow; his first kill. Without hesitating, he ran to a window and began firing upon other hostiles in the adjacent buildings and roads. Before long, a Sangheili-led Unggoy squad arrived and led the half-worried rookie to a small medical camp, where his stab wound was assessed. As the city was largely cleared before he was released, he would not return to any sort of direct combat, instead ascending back to the cruiser, which proceeded to glass a paltry expanse of the broken colony's terrestrial crust. Assault on Kholo Over the next few years, Xar began to grow "comfortable" with the fray of war. At the same time, however, he was beginning to develop the first signs of post-traumatic stress disorder; this was a rare occurrence among Sangheili operators, which was due in part to their natural tolerance for unusual amounts of gore or violence, though it still lurked in the minds of wary soldiers, nonetheless. By 2538, the small task force regrouped with the much larger Fleet of Righteous Vigilance, which at the time comprised well over thirty vessels. After receiving an extending refitting at an undisclosed location, the fleet turned to their next objective: the UNSC colony world Kholo. After sending a sending a forward reconnaissance echelon to destroy light naval defenses and scout the world's surface, the main fleet followed up with a full-scale assault on the hapless, alien world. While a small handful of vessels began preliminary glassing operations, another portion of the fleet was quick to begin the deployment of infantry forces to the surface, including 'Mantakree. Before secure gravity lift zones were established, a number of infantry drop pods and dropships descended to clear designated areas of immediate hostilities. Xar was assigned to a standard lance that comprised half the capacity of a . Said dropship was successfully able to land its occupants within the heart of a small metropolis, though it lost its ventral plasma cannon to anti-aircraft fire. Once ground-side, Xar realized there was but one objective to be carried out: scour the Human buildings for any sign of desirable information, and standing in the way of said objective was the local civilian population. Xar had witnessed cold bloodshed in the past, though his lack of experience, or a thick psychological shell for that matter, led to his opting out of participating in the outright occurrences of genocide. This time, though, his strong craving for honor turned the table; he swiftly took point in the onslaught and proceeded to kill more than fifty Human civilians and two militants, though his blind fury earned the warrior two bullet wounds in his thigh. Before long, the decisively victorious forces were called back to orbit, having been to late to salvage any crucial data, and a modest amount of the planet's surface was glassed. This was done not only as a testament to the might of the Empire, but also to destroy resources that could have been salvaged by UNSC forces. Raid on Herskall Just days after leaving war-torn Kholo, the fleet stumbled upon another occupied world. This one, known to the Humans as Herskall, was greater in population and appeared to be much more fortified against an alien siege. The defending formation, while lightly shaken by a recent pirate attack, posed a somewhat legitimate threat to the Imperial fleet. During the opening moments of the ensuing engagement, a handful of assaulting capital ships, including the Conspicuous Traverser, were able to avoid orbital defenses and come to rest at suborbital altitudes while the bulk of the fleet directly targeted the Human warships. Deployed to the ground via , Xar 'Mantakree swiftly helped to secure multiple landing zones before proceeding to disable local anti-aircraft batteries. Before long, an excavation team was deployed to investigate a positive tag on potential Forerunner artifacts. With the area secure, Xar boarded the passenger seat of a as a massive vehicle column prepared to lay siege to an ONI operations base. Upon arrival at the compound, the convoy discovered that the witty Human defenders destroyed the building, leaving almost nothing of tactical value behind. Just as the vehicle company prepared to move out, however, a storm of orbital bombardment, reportedly by two , rained down upon them. Consequently, only twelve of the eighty initial personnel were left standing. After salvaging what the Covenant force could find useful, they made an attempt to trek back to secure territory. Meanwhile, in the space surrounding the planet, the Fleet of Righteous Vigilance proved successful once again, though at a cost: thirty percent of its ships were destroyed or in need of major repair. Nevertheless, the fleet glassed the vast majority of Herskall's landmass amid self-made repairs. Realization By 2544, the Covenant had apparently sealed the fate of Humanity, having destroyed and/or captured forty-eight percent of the latter's controlled worlds. Xar, now a battle-hardened , was granted the commanding role of the Z'Faen Warrior Crèche, a smaller crèche that had earned a plaguing reputation of botched victories and embarrassing defeats. Nam gravida mauris et sapien suscipit eget sagittis tellus faucibus. Proin felis lacus, blandit et ullamcorper nec, condimentum at erat. Donec dapibus elit ut ligula bibendum accumsan. Maecenas at nisi in metus sagittis lobortis eu non tortor. Maecenas sit amet condimentum mi. Mauris nec vehicula libero. Pellentesque sed velit vel arcu porta ullamcorper ut nec quam. In fringilla luctus sodales. Quisque felis dolor, lacinia sed euismod ut, sagittis eget arcu. Cras consequat ligula eleifend nunc posuere sed viverra eros aliquet. Etiam ultrices dictum nisl, vel luctus sem volutpat quis. Sed luctus diam a dolor mollis nec euismod urna tincidunt. Aenean metus justo, tincidunt ultrices iaculis quis, dignissim sed tortor. Ut sit amet enim quis dolor tempus consectetur. Vestibulum mauris turpis, euismod in auctor vel, placerat nec ante. Morbi viverra leo non sem venenatis ac hendrerit elit tincidunt. Vivamus sit amet laoreet magna. Duis non risus quis nulla scelerisque consectetur. Aliquam commodo lorem a dolor sollicitudin sed dignissim enim gravida. Donec ullamcorper imperdiet congue. Etiam iaculis convallis quam, sit amet ornare diam euismod eu. Donec porttitor arcu vitae massa elementum eget iaculis diam pharetra. Ut nec magna at quam feugiat tristique. Aenean sapien erat, gravida quis bibendum in, mollis a erat. Nullam mollis tempus lectus, vitae porttitor diam bibendum at. Cras mattis aliquam hendrerit. Donec at enim arcu. Nulla facilisi. Crusade on Miridem Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed ultricies, mauris nec vestibulum mollis, nunc urna fermentum metus, a dapibus purus ante ut tortor. Etiam tristique gravida tortor. Ut lobortis tincidunt velit, quis varius odio dapibus a. Aliquam quam ligula, interdum id adipiscing sit amet, sagittis eu ante. Mauris felis lectus, dapibus eu adipiscing non, ullamcorper sed risus. Vestibulum non felis id ipsum ullamcorper vestibulum ac eget felis. Phasellus euismod iaculis mi, id commodo nibh dictum nec. Quisque posuere lectus eget lacus venenatis posuere. Ut nec diam purus. Nunc consectetur convallis libero tincidunt tincidunt. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Pellentesque sed nulla neque, rhoncus tincidunt mauris. Cras ultrices lorem eget leo malesuada nec aliquam ante ultricies. Curabitur congue volutpat neque, quis tristique dolor dignissim non. Duis luctus ullamcorper erat, nec auctor metus pretium ut. Donec justo eros, pulvinar vitae pretium ut, lacinia quis risus. Phasellus nec nulla et felis eleifend ultricies. Aenean ac lacus enim. Praesent porttitor diam id tellus posuere sit amet egestas tellus aliquam. Mauris cursus mattis dolor id rutrum. Nunc viverra eleifend velit, eget mattis lectus commodo in. Aliquam metus mauris, lobortis vestibulum suscipit in, aliquam et felis. Nam posuere bibendum dapibus. Proin congue eros vitae ipsum facilisis tincidunt. Mauris quis urna dolor, ut convallis ligula. Duis nec orci at nisi pellentesque sollicitudin. Cras vitae est dolor. Integer nec lectus urna. Suspendisse potenti. Etiam eget eros et leo faucibus tristique. Morbi sit amet neque ligula, dignissim venenatis nisl. Zealotry Sangheili FieldM 01.png Morbi nulla ipsum, ultrices vitae ornare eu, feugiat a ligula. Cras gravida nunc vitae justo cursus nec eleifend augue pretium. Donec varius consequat neque vel semper. In id laoreet neque. Sed vel neque diam, a malesuada nisl. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Maecenas ultrices, eros a viverra tristique, quam ante consectetur neque, id egestas leo dui vel est. Ut sed turpis et dolor scelerisque vestibulum. Nulla facilisi. Integer vulputate sodales tellus ac cursus. Nulla iaculis eros ac odio cursus tincidunt. In mollis interdum aliquet. Curabitur bibendum adipiscing est, ut venenatis justo fringilla a. Nunc molestie tortor quis nulla mollis ac auctor felis tempor. Etiam nec felis id erat mollis sagittis vel eu sem. Praesent non ipsum a nisi vehicula semper a vel magna. Nullam at ipsum est, gravida viverra mi. Nam eleifend feugiat nunc ac adipiscing. Maecenas viverra interdum facilisis. Ut egestas metus ipsum. Aenean tempor egestas blandit. Pellentesque a dui dui, aliquam mollis risus. Donec nulla nisi, sodales et dignissim quis, tempor et arcu. Duis vitae lectus magna, eget adipiscing lectus. Phasellus varius porttitor augue eu viverra. In posuere pharetra aliquam. Vivamus dignissim hendrerit neque, vel sodales arcu ultricies quis. Suspendisse accumsan vestibulum luctus. Sed sit amet diam odio. In metus dolor, fermentum eu tempor a, scelerisque in sapien. Nullam nec nibh nisl, a feugiat purus. Nulla adipiscing velit id elit vulputate lobortis. Proin id magna vitae nibh mollis pharetra. Invasion of Reach Integer sed condimentum diam. Quisque magna orci, tincidunt non bibendum ac, tristique at libero. Mauris at dolor vitae velit varius viverra. In in sollicitudin urna. Vivamus molestie eros sit amet nunc vehicula sagittis. Praesent lorem metus, fringilla quis imperdiet in, varius eget dui. Vestibulum ac nisi sapien, vel fringilla metus. Duis sem magna, ullamcorper non lobortis volutpat, cursus quis massa. Cras at mi vel diam ultricies imperdiet. Nam luctus, turpis at faucibus tristique, lectus nunc congue quam, in porta erat elit eu tellus. near the battle's closing. |id=aaopage }} Phasellus feugiat faucibus eros in dapibus. Mauris dolor velit, ullamcorper sit amet rutrum in, congue rutrum est. Curabitur at pretium felis. Aenean sem enim, aliquet quis blandit quis, placerat in nunc. Aenean eleifend lorem pharetra diam tempus ac ornare enim pretium. Suspendisse odio nulla, bibendum a imperdiet quis, varius non sem. Praesent vitae sapien odio. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Phasellus faucibus molestie eros et euismod. Proin elementum aliquam scelerisque. Aliquam erat volutpat. Cras placerat odio id nisl vehicula consequat. Integer at pharetra magna. Cras sollicitudin, nisl sed vestibulum vulputate, metus mauris volutpat eros, eget congue risus purus egestas ligula. Ut rutrum nunc lacus. Nulla auctor mollis purus, pharetra imperdiet risus interdum bibendum. Mauris ullamcorper, arcu non vestibulum porttitor, nisl velit convallis justo, et ultrices tortor felis et massa. Nullam sollicitudin vulputate ullamcorper. Cras urna lorem, laoreet non volutpat in, scelerisque a lorem. Fusce nulla mauris, ultrices id molestie non, gravida quis dui. Nunc eget mauris dui, at consectetur augue. Donec et nibh quis magna consequat congue sit amet sed magna. Proin vitae nisl eget nulla sodales tristique. Suspendisse a enim diam, sed lobortis enim. Etiam ullamcorper diam consequat dolor vehicula venenatis. Ut sed volutpat ligula. Duis sollicitudin mauris sit amet est accumsan id adipiscing arcu tincidunt. Phasellus pharetra velit vel odio cursus et ultrices felis rhoncus. Proin eleifend semper mattis. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Sed tempus, lorem at condimentum mattis, metus tortor tincidunt elit, id rhoncus eros urna a odio. Morbi tristique lacus vel leo convallis id molestie enim semper. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Etiam rutrum lacinia diam vitae commodo. Phasellus pretium dapibus augue, eget molestie tellus faucibus at. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Maecenas fringilla vestibulum convallis. Etiam gravida justo non tortor porttitor imperdiet. Nulla facilisi. Battle of Earth Pellentesque a sagittis orci. Maecenas tortor arcu, vestibulum ac pharetra vitae, vestibulum quis ipsum. Nulla ullamcorper felis et felis lobortis elementum. Mauris iaculis erat eget ligula mollis eget malesuada erat aliquam. Ut interdum purus vel dolor pretium et consequat elit pharetra. Sed sed felis eget magna sodales consequat accumsan in felis. Aenean molestie malesuada lorem, at tempor felis euismod nec. Pellentesque quis augue nulla. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec sapien magna, facilisis vitae ornare nec, tempus a mauris. Nulla fringilla suscipit diam, eget feugiat lacus tempus quis. Aenean porta tempor malesuada. Aenean et eros eu libero mattis interdum. Duis sit amet lectus urna. Aenean condimentum commodo leo, nec dignissim nisi placerat eu. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Duis a rhoncus nunc. Nulla cursus, elit ac rutrum venenatis, orci purus rutrum eros, in dapibus nibh nibh in nibh. Vestibulum mollis hendrerit mi ac vehicula. Aliquam vitae risus sit amet lorem scelerisque tristique id non mauris. Ut tempus, nisi ac dapibus volutpat, diam nibh imperdiet orci, non vestibulum lacus leo at mi. Aenean rutrum felis velit. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Nullam neque lacus, sagittis eu mollis ut, pretium quis dui. Maecenas ut tellus eget tortor vestibulum mattis vitae ac elit. Donec vitae mi felis, in facilisis odio. Aliquam eu sem odio, ut fermentum mi. Morbi eu orci et erat auctor convallis in sed quam. Suspendisse sit amet purus lorem. Donec at lectus id nisi imperdiet venenatis. Nunc vestibulum nibh non quam hendrerit ac tempus mi venenatis. Cras metus nisl, ullamcorper eget bibendum malesuada, porta vitae tellus. Vestibulum tempor dictum fringilla. Nullam porta, justo vehicula tempor eleifend, elit neque pharetra sem, quis blandit ipsum purus vel nulla. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Nunc feugiat ultrices enim sit amet pulvinar. Suspendisse ipsum eros, egestas pellentesque mollis placerat, fringilla ac magna. Integer at felis nulla, ut semper nunc. Nam porttitor, justo sed feugiat imperdiet, neque ante placerat nisl, tincidunt porttitor sapien ante quis dolor. Donec tempus dui nec nisi dapibus convallis. Pellentesque vehicula mauris sit amet nibh gravida dapibus. Donec ut tempor tellus. Donec placerat gravida metus, quis dapibus velit porttitor in. Phasellus scelerisque eros ut leo dapibus cursus. Integer id euismod risus. Vivamus velit diam, adipiscing at auctor ut, sodales id augue. Nullam magna nisi, hendrerit vel faucibus id, tempus eget risus. Vivamus placerat mattis tincidunt. Vestibulum ipsum risus, egestas in lobortis at, convallis in diam. Phasellus id ligula vitae nulla dignissim semper. Donec vitae enim est. In hac habitasse platea dictumst. Mauris rhoncus leo et lorem mollis ultricies interdum nunc rhoncus. Curabitur sed enim vel quam mollis convallis ut sed lacus. Vestibulum pellentesque cursus ipsum, nec cursus sem dictum at. Vivamus interdum congue pharetra. Pellentesque iaculis mi a erat adipiscing tempus. Nam gravida mauris et sapien suscipit eget sagittis tellus faucibus. Proin felis lacus, blandit et ullamcorper nec, condimentum at erat. Donec dapibus elit ut ligula bibendum accumsan. Maecenas at nisi in metus sagittis lobortis eu non tortor. Maecenas sit amet condimentum mi. Mauris nec vehicula libero. Pellentesque sed velit vel arcu porta ullamcorper ut nec quam. In fringilla luctus sodales. Quisque felis dolor, lacinia sed euismod ut, sagittis eget arcu. Cras consequat ligula eleifend nunc posuere sed viverra eros aliquet. Rise to Power Etiam ultrices dictum nisl, vel luctus sem volutpat quis. Sed luctus diam a dolor mollis nec euismod urna tincidunt. Aenean metus justo, tincidunt ultrices iaculis quis, dignissim sed tortor. Ut sit amet enim quis dolor tempus consectetur. Vestibulum mauris turpis, euismod in auctor vel, placerat nec ante. Morbi viverra leo non sem venenatis ac hendrerit elit tincidunt. Vivamus sit amet laoreet magna. Duis non risus quis nulla scelerisque consectetur. Aliquam commodo lorem a dolor sollicitudin sed dignissim enim gravida. Donec ullamcorper imperdiet congue. Etiam iaculis convallis quam, sit amet ornare diam euismod eu. Donec porttitor arcu vitae massa elementum eget iaculis diam pharetra. Ut nec magna at quam feugiat tristique. Aenean sapien erat, gravida quis bibendum in, mollis a erat. Nullam mollis tempus lectus, vitae porttitor diam bibendum at. Cras mattis aliquam hendrerit. Donec at enim arcu. Nulla facilisi. Medical Summary 'Mantakree's medical history was not that distant from what could be considered average. Thanks to the profound advancements in modern immunizations and treatments, Xar seldom contracted common ailments of any type. Although he was stricken with a chest infection while on occupational duties in 2550 for more than a month, he was able to function normally without the aid of medication. This, in addition to a dehydration-related illness in his elder years, was the only major physical sickness known to have affected him during his lifetime. To the contrary, mental conditions had come to grow somewhat prevalent on 'Mantakree's health records, particularly during the latter years of his military service. One of the more prominent mental diseases to affect Xar was posttraumatic stress disorder, or PTSD. Although symptoms were present to a minor extent from an early point in his career, the condition worsened when he witnessed the destruction of his homeworld at the hands of renegade . To treat this, he discreetly consumed comparably large doses of antidepressants to cope with nightmares, hallucinations, and other symptoms. Relationships Romance As with the majority of the Sangheili populace, Xar was known to be an openly heterosexual, and active, individual; he was also a monogamist, an increasingly popular practice with the advent of various civil rights movements for women. During his stay at the School of Madévan, it is known that he had a handful of temporary relationships with adolescent females from other schools (Madévan was an all-male facility). Only one of these couplings, however, was prolonged, which was with a similarly-aged girl named Amayu 'Foran. Considered his "childhood sweetheart," their relationship was more or less platonic, though they were still quite affectionate towards one another, as partially seen through letters sent back and forth. It is unknown what exactly caused their breaking up, but Xar's conscription is most likely at cause. Orientation Controversy While the fact that 'Mantakree had a number of romantic relationships with females, there has long been question whether or not the famed warrior may have been bisexually oriented. Various theories have roots throughout his lifetime, but the earliest find their evidence in his years at Madévan. Such allegations usually point to only one potential "partner:" a fellow student by the name of Tor 'Sevramn (the -ee suffix has been excluded due to his accidental death in training). First-hand accounts have made claims that they were together for excessively long periods of time held hands often (a Sangheili equivalent to cuddling in terms of intimacy), among further activities. However, due to a lack of necessitated research on the subject by any party, nothing can be comfortably assumed. Etymology Xar's legal name has been a subject of debate for quite awhile among UNSC archivists. While he was known for the entirety of his physical by the name of Xar 'Mantakree, it is unknown whether or not he's retained his clan name, or his given name for that matter, from childhood. Predefined data suggests as many as one third of all "clan-dodging" Sangheili (those who are avoiding an actively pursuing clan, be it their own or otherwise) change their surname at least once in their adult life, while some subjects have done so as many as a dozen or more times. If his surname has indeed been changed, their is probable evidence to suggest he may have used the surname 'Kataku, the likes of which belong to a scattered lower class clan, at one point or another. Further research by private historians have made claims that his surname at birth may have been 'Vadum, one of the most famous (and stringent) lineages that still retain formidable power on Sanghelios, the confirmed homeworld of Xar's parents. Furthermore, it is also likely that his parents have changed their surname one or more times since their self-exiling from his father's family. In this situation, the regal name 'Watin could also be considered. Additionally, there is also evidence that Xar may have employed a false first name during his early adulthood on Third Harmony due to his initially unbeknown connections to an actively developing crime ring through mutual acquaintances. This possibility is the most likely as their is a small amount of hard evidence to support this; the potential alias in question was Kombet, although at one point N'tho was also considered before it was ruled out (it was later revealed to be the name of a close friend). Image Archive File:Supreme commander Orona Naram.JPG File:Rah1.jpg File:Rah4.jpg File:KedaVadam1.jpg File:Xar2.jpg Behind the Scenes *Xar was noticeably tall when compared to other members of his race. At nine feet, two inches, he is comparable to a Human standing at six feet, six inches when genetic variations and tendencies in Sangheili are accounted for. *He was actually quite fond of moderately educated Unggoy, though he was nevertheless quick to discipline. *His alias, the Seeker, is in no way affiliated with the Covenant AI of the same name. *His first name is a play on the Czar, an homage to his leadership skills. *While not my first Sangheili character, it will hopefully be the first I truly expand upon. As such, I intend his story to be a quite gruesome one (within reason) in order to capture the terror of their species in combat and otherwise. Further Reading Internal *Holy Covenant Imperium *Royal Empire *''Pathfinder'' External * * Category:Males Category:Sangheili